Nick's Nightmare
by MidNite Duckie
Summary: Hotchner's baby sister and her best friend go missing in Vegas. Nick and the team are on the hunt to find the girls after finding their trashed hotel room empty.
1. Chapter 1

CSI-Criminal Minds Xover

 **Nick's Nightmare**

by Annike Benner

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters from CSI or Criminal Minds.

This is an AU story, takes places after DB takes over and after Aaron's Ex wife dies.

This is a new story, it has not had the pleasure of being read by a beta, so I apologize if anything is wrong, feel free to send me a pm or review if you find anything out of place or spelled wrong. If you'd like to beta for me that would also be welcomed, just shoot me a pm and we'll talk about it.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Virginia**_

 _ **Home of FBI Special Agent Aaron Hotchner**_

 _ **Tuesday 3:15am**_

The phone pealed in the almost fully darkened room breaking the silence of early morning. A small sliver of blue moon light peaking out from between haphazardly closed curtains lit the floor by the end of the bed. The tall black haired person in the king sized bed in the middle of the room groaned and shifted in bed as the phone rang again. The person's hand reached out from under the blue comforter and grabbed at the phone knocking it out of the charger sitting on the bedside table, the hand caught it just as it rang for the third time. After the third ring ended he finally managed to hit the answer button and growled into the end;

"This is Aaron" he sat up on the edge of the bed his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor, the cold draft from the partly open window hit his naked calves and he shuddered, _when did I leave the damn window open?_ Blinking he glanced at the clock, the red letters read a little after three am. _Who the fuck was calling this early?! Did JJ have a case for them?_

"Aaron Honey?" a soft female voice said from the other end of the line and Aaron instantly picked up on the panic in her voice. _Mom, was something wrong? Did dad re-injure his shoulder after dislocating it a few days ago?_

"Mom, why are you calling this early? Did something happen to dad?" he asked suddenly wide awake. He tried not to panic until his mother explained the situation.

"No of course not! Your father is fine, it's your sister Zoey I'm worried about. She didn't call last night like she is suppose to. You made that deal with your sister that if she was going then she needed to call every night and she didn't call." his mother said, her voice wavering. Aaron rolled his eyes, mom was always running scared when it came to his little sister. _Dad must still be asleep._ Aaron thought when he didn't hear his father's voice trying to calm his mother. Dad was mom's rock, he kept her grounded every time she started to freak out. Which must be often considering what kind of job her only son had. Being the leader of the BAU unit of the FBI had to take a toll on everyone in his family. Thankfully his little sister didn't want anything to do with the FBI, she had taken a job as an English teacher at a local High School.

"She's in Vegas mom, it's barely midnight there, she probably just forgot to call." Aaron said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and trying to get his mom to see reason. Getting fully out of bed he grabbed his green plaid robe off the end of his bed, pulling it on and securing the knot around his waist he headed toward the kitchen the phone still in his left hand. Careful not to wake his son Jack he peeked into the room as he passed and noticed Jack fast asleep, his favorite teddy bear curled under his chin.

"This isn't like her Aaron and you know it. She hasn't called for two days now. I'm getting worried. Not to mention that I cant get a hold of Abigail's cell either. What if something has happened to my baby girls?!" his mother practically shrieked through the phone. Abigail was Zoey's best friend since kindergarten, she was an unofficial member of the Hotchner family.

"I'm sure the girls are fine. Zoey and Abigail are 24 mom hardly babies, they can handle themselves. But if you're that worried I'll put in a call to the Vegas PD and have the cops check in on both of them."

"Okay hunny. Call me as soon as you hear from the cops! I need to know that my baby girls are okay." Aaron hung up the phone shaking his head. Mom was not going to happy until he made sure his little sister and her best friend were okay. Zoey was going to kick his ass as soon as she found out that her older brother sent the cops to check up on her while she was on vacation.

 _This was going to be a long day,_ he mused as the coffee perked into the pot behind him on the counter. He really needed to look into getting one of those coffee Keurig machines, it wouldn't take nearly this long to get one damn cup of joe. Sighing as he waited for the coffee he scrolled through his phone looking for the number to the Vegas PD and an old friend.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas**_

 _ **CSI Crime Lab**_

 _ **Tuesday 12:45am**_

"Russell" The white haired leader of the night shift Vegas CSI's said answering his phone. Sara and Morgan had just come back from a scene and were working the evidence with Hodges in the trace lab. Finn and Greg had grabbed David about twenty minutes ago and were off to the strip to pick up a dead hooker, that had multiple stab wounds, their case looked like it could be related to the case Sara and Morgan were already working, possibly the work of a serial killer. Nick was in the break room making a pot of coffee for himself and DB. DB could really use a cup of coffee, the night had barley started and he could already feel his eyes drooping.

"DB, it's Aaron...Aaron Hotchner." Said the voice on the other end of DB's cell phone. Grinning DB sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk scattering several pieces of paper in the process. He'd organize them later he mused. Just then Nick walked into the office and handed DB a cup of coffee then took a seat across from him as DB said;

"Hotch old buddy, how's it going? Great to hear from you. Thanks again to you and your team for helping us catch that serial killer last month." DB took a small sip of his steaming hot coffee before putting the cup down on the desk as he waited for a reply.

"I need a favor"Aaron said tersely.

"What can I do for you?" DB asked, his interest peaked. _What could an FBI agent need from a CSI lab? It better not compromise his morals again, last time the FBI got involved with the lab he had to make some choices he didn't like and in the end Catherine left._

"My sister Zoey and her best friend Abigail are in Vegas. The left Virginia last week and drove to Vegas for some comic convention." Hotch started to say.

"They drove all the way here?" DB asked, why would two girls in their twenties drive all the way to Vegas when they could have flown and gotten here in half the time.

"Road trip, the girls just graduated from university and were taking the summer off to do some sight seeing before settling down at Johnson Memorial High School at the new English and Mathematics teachers in August. The girls got to Vegas four days ago and mom hasn't heard from Zoey in the last two nights and she can't ring Abigail on her cell either. Mom asked if I could check in on them. You know how we parents are." Hotch said sighing. DB did know how parents could get, he remembered several years ago when his granddaughter was kidnapped and how he and his daughter would have done anything to get her back.

"Where is she staying? I'll send Brass over to check on her. Better yet, I have one of my best CSIs sitting here across from me. I'll send him along with Brass to make sure the girls are okay." DB said gesturing to Nick to get a notepad and pen. Handing DB the pad he got read to jot down the address.

"They're staying at the Polarmo room 415, it was my graduation gift to the girls, three nights in one of the best hotels Vegas has to offer." DB whistled. That hotel wasn't cheap, and on an FBI salary he must have saved for weeks to pay for three nights.

"Damn, that's one hell of a gift. How did you manage to pull that one off?" Aaron laughed,

"You don't want to know."

"I'll have Nick and Brass head over there now and call you back when I get some news." DB said getting back to the important matter.

"Thanks, the room is registered under Zoey's name. I'm sending a current picture of her and Abigail to your cell, it's from her friend agenda page. I'll let mom know you guys are on it. I owe you one DB" Aaron said.

"Buy me a beer next time you're in town and I'll consider us even." DB said grinning into the phone. Nick raised his eyebrow and shook his head, DB didn't drink often he was more of an organic tea drinker. After a few more minutes of talking DB hung up his cell. Looking at Nick he said,

"I got a job for you. I need you to grab Brass and go to the Polarmo and check in on Zoey Hotchner and her friend Abigail. As soon as Hotch sends me the picture I'll send it to your cell."

"I suppose I could take twenty minutes out of my busy schedule to swing by and check on two young ladies." Nick said smirking as he stood up and stretched. "I'll call Brass and let you know when we're done." he said before walking out of DB's office, his cup of coffee sat forgotten on the messy desk.

* * *

END Chapter One

Reviews would be amazing :)


	2. Chapter 2

CSI-Criminal Minds Xover

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters from CSI or Criminal Minds.

This is an AU story, takes places after DB takes over and after Aaron's Ex wife dies.

Here is chapter two, I apologize if anything is wrong (don't hesitate to let me know)

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas**_

 _ **Polarmo**_

 _ **1:10am**_

Tapping his jean clad thigh Nick stood in the plush elevator next to Jim Brass. Humming to the music he glanced at the lit up number four. He was a little irritated at DB for sending him on this little check in. Nick guessed it was better than standing around doing nothing while waiting for a call to come in. Nick was an action man, he preferred to be doing something, anything really, even if it meant going out on a check in with two girls who probably just had to much to drink or were down stairs gambling and had forgotten to call home. So far they had just passed the second floor. Brass stood next to him drinking the coffee they had picked up on their way here. Nick's second cup of coffee sat empty in the Denali outside, some well dressed man ran into Nick as soon as they reached the hotel and had stepped out of his SUV making him spill his coffee. _Was he ever going to get his damned coffee? By the time this night ended I will get my damned coffee._ Nick just barely stifled a yawn, this was going to be a long ass night.

"Whose idea was it to drag me away from my wonderful paper work out here to check on some chick?" Brass asked sarcastically, he wasn't to pleased to be pulled away from all the damned paper work he was trying to catch up on. Sure he didn't enjoy doing paper work but it had to be done before the end of his shift, the chief was breathing down his back to get this done. Paperwork was the worst thing any of them had to do, but it was a vital part of the job if it didn't get done properly it meant someone could walk free.

"Russel wanted us to check in on the girls just to make sure nothing had happened to them." Nick said as his cell pinged in his front pocket of his CSI vest. The sound of Velcro echoed in the small room - _What ever happened to music to fill this silence?-_ as he pulled the small cell out of his pocket. Opening the email from Russel he pulled up the picture of two pretty girls standing in front of a bright red 2015 dodge charger. The red headed brown eyed girl stood in the center with her foot resting on the grill grinning slyly into the camera; a shorter black haired girl stood next to the red head, her blue eyes lighting up her smile. The snap-chat caption read on the picture read 'Road Trip, Vegas or Bust with the bestie Abby'

"This is Zoey and the red head must be Abigail." Nick said showing the picture to Brass. Jim nodded in response as he took another sip of his coffee. _Damn him and his heavenly smelling coffee._

"Pretty girls" Brass said in after thought as the elevator stopped on the fourth floor. Stretching his arms over his head Nick followed him out of the elevator and on to the plush carpet. Brass tossed his now empty takeout cup of coffee into the trash located right next to the elevator doors. "What room were they staying in again?" Brass asked as they headed down the hallway. They passed the first several doors before Nick replied.

"Room 415"

"Right, this should be it." Brass said pointing to two doors down on the right side of the brightly lit hallway. The white doors stood out next to the pale blues walls and automatically Nick knew something wasn't right, he could feel it in his body. He always trusted his instinct, it never led him wrong before so why would this time be any different? Needing to stop Brass before he got to the door Nick placed his hand on his holstered gun and said,

"Hold up Jim, something doesn't feel right." He stopped several feet from the door. Nick pulled out his gun out of his holster on his right hip, his finger next to the trigger, even with the safety on he still kept his finger close to the trigger, he nodded to Brass to continue forward. Holding the gun in front of his body Brass took the few remaining steps toward the door and instantly noticed the blood covering the silver door handle and the keypad. The door was slightly ajar; there was no noise coming from inside the room. Nick shivered

"Las Vegas Police Department, we're coming in." Brass called out before pushing the door open with the toe of his boot. The first thing Nick and Brass noticed was the big pool of blood in the middle of the room right at the end of one of the twin beds. Brass motioned to Nick to stay put as he made quick work of clearing the room and bathroom. Nick waited until Brass came out of the bathroom, "All Clear" Brass said and Nick stepped into the room.

"The girls?" Nick asked surveying the room. One of the beds was made and the other looked like someone had slept in it recently. There were two night tables both with lamps; the small desk over in the corner next to the farthest bed was tipped over and there was a bullet sized hole next to the overturned lamp, it was about waist high and if they had any luck on their side tonight the bullet would be in that hole. Glancing to his left into the open bathroom he noticed the mirror was smashed with a blood smear smack dab in the middle; like someone's head had been slammed into it and there was a bloody hand print on the edge of the sink.

"No sign of them. The blood and the bullet hole suggest that one of them was shot but there isn't a enough blood here to be fatal, yet. If we don't find those girls soon..." Jim trailed off. Nick knew exactly what he was thinking, if they didn't find the girls one or both of them could end up dead within the next several hours if they weren't already.

"Get the techs in here pronto, I need to know who's blood is on the floor and mirror." Nick said as he reached for his cell. DB was not going to like this.

 _ **Las Vegas**_

 _ **Whereabouts Unknown**_

 _ **2:30 am**_

Zoey's head was pounding, and her eyelids felt like they weighted a ton. She tried cracking her eyes but it hurt to much, so she tried to move her head. She was able to move her head freely but it resulted in massive pain shooting through the left side of her face. She waited and waited for the pain to ebb even just a little bit, what happened? Blinking rapidly she finally was able to crack her eyes a little bit, through cracked eyes she managed to take in her surrounding, metal walls surrounded her on three sides, she wasn't sure what was behind her. This was starting to feel like a horror movie, how did she get here? Where was here? She had so many questions. Squinting through the pain still throbbing in her skull she looked closer, the metal walls looked old and rusted, a door lay at the far end of the room. She was in some kind of warehouse of sorts, but it looked to be abandoned. She tried to remember what her older brother Aaron had taught her. Stay calm was the first rule, being scared never solved anything and it would cloud any ideas that might spring to mind. Trying to calm her beating heart she took slow deep breaths as she took in as much of her surroundings as possible. _WWAD? What would Aaron do in my place?_ Zoey shifted her hands and legs back and forth, _Okay so it's only rope holding my arms in place_. She needed to get the rope loose enough to slip her hands through. She was so glad her legs hadn't been tied as well. The metal chair she sat in was cold on her bare legs. The cold was starting to seep into her bottom making the rest of her cold, she shivered.

"Come on Zoe, you can do it." she muttered to herself as she continued to move her hands. Praying had never been her style but this seemed like an opportune time to start. "Please, Please who ever is listening, help me." she blinked back the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes. Why was this happening to her? What was happening to her? Forgetting some of what Aaron had taught her about getting free in case something like this ever happened she struggled with the ropes biting her lip when they started digging into the tender flesh of her inner wrist. _Don't cry Zoey!_ Her eyes darted left and right, there had to be something in this warehouse that could help her. Spying scraps of something lying in the far corner her eyes lit up, _Yes! Maybe there will be something I can use over there_. Shifting her bottom on the chair she tried to stand up, falling back a few times. Finally she managed to bend over just enough to shuffle the chair a few feet at a time. _Damn this thing is heavy!_ Zoey thought as she panted putting the chair down and falling back into it.

"You can do this Zoe, inch by inch." she waited a minute to gain her strength back before she lifted the chair up and shuffled a few more feet. Plopping back down, she heaved in a deep breath, letting it out she glanced at the pile of scraps. It didn't seem that far... maybe another twenty or so shuffles and she should be there.

* * *

Any Reviews or comments you have are welcome.


End file.
